RedYoshiNation Wiki:Rules
To protect the wiki from , This wiki has rules that you must follow. Be sure to avoid wiki enemies (users that are never allowed on this wiki) Age Rules This wiki will only allow teenagers who are 13 or more years old, If you are under 13, You will get blocked until your 13. Do Not Vandalize No Vandalism Vandalism is against the terms of use. Do not ever vandalize the page, Removing lots of content and adding random things unrelated to the page is considered vandalism. Vandalizing a page will cause you to get banned for 2 years! Vandalizing more pages will cause a permeant ban. Do Not Rename Pages Renaming a page to a spam name is not allowed. Doing this will cause a ban forever and that page will be protected from renaming. If you want to rename something to a better name, Ask RYN. If you rename without permission, It will be reverted and you will get blocked for a day. Do Not Swear RYN Wiki is a wiki for Kids ALL ages. Anyone who swears will have that word be censored. Swearing will cause a major warning and will be censored. Do Not Post Off-Topic Do Not Post Off-Topic Photos Do not post any photos that is not about RedYoshiNation. Its fine to add off-topic photos but it must be on a userpage or blog. This will give you a warning if broken. What Happens when I post one? We will check the off-topic photo if its okay to stay on the wiki. Any off-topic photos with the "Approved Files Category" category will stay, Otherwise it will be deleted and given a warning. Do Not Post Off-Topic Videos The RedYoshiNation Wiki has a very few amount of videos on social media. Please do not post any off topic videos. If you want to show an off-topic video it MUST be a link to the video on your userpage or blog post. Breaking this rule will give you a major warning and the video will be deleted and converted to a link. I uploaded an off-topic video! If you uploaded the video instead of the video link RedYoshiNation will approve it either it will stay or get deleted Why can I not post one? We don't want this wiki to have videos that are not related to this wiki because it can be used for spam or can be found on the video selection screen! We may allow this if this has a lot of on-topic videos. Maybe. Any videos about hacking something or swearing results a infinite ban, Others result a warning No Spam Do Not Add Spam Pages Adding spam pages is not allowed It is considered vandalism. The ban depends on how many spam pages you add, 1 results a 1 year ban but adding 2 or more will result a ban forever No Spamming Comments Adding a big row of pictures, Spamming letters, and copying and pasting everything to a comment is not allowed. Doing this 3 times will cause a ban No Spam Photos Do not add any photo that is about hacking something, RedYoshiNation hates spam, Doing this will result a permeant ban with no choice of appeal. Do not add any photos that are made for spamming, Doing this will result a ban. Do Not Plagiarize Do not be stealing text from this wiki to another wiki. Doing this will cause you to get demoted first, If you do it twice you get a ban for 5 weeks. If you do this the third time you get banned forever with a choice of appeal, Appealing will shorten your block to a week. If you plagiarize the fourth time you get banned forever with no choice of appeal Do Not Ask An Admin To Unblock A User Please do not ask admins to unblock people, Only ask an admin to unblock a user that has sent an appeal on their talk page and has a choice of appeal. Asking admins to unblock a user that has no choice of appeal or a user who has choice of appeal but hasn't sent an appeal yet will give you a warning No Impersonators RYN Wiki does not EVER allow impersonation accounts, Those accounts will get blocked forever and will be reported directly to the FANDOM staff. Cycles These are the cycles for the protect or block cycle Protect Cycle # 5 weeks # 5 months # 1 year (if major vandalism occurs) # infinite (if major vandalism occurs more than once) Ban Cycle # 5 days # 5 weeks # 2 months # 1 year # infinite (Also happens when major rule broke)